


Cells

by SD_Ryan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Erotica, M/M, Poetry, Smut, kriskenshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes the taste of himself on John's tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cells

belt dragged through loops 

zip slip-sliding down

a teasing nudge of nose against hip

and then hot, wet devastation

gasp and hum

shudder and groan

spill and swallow

John licks his lips, salt-filth-stained

and rises from his knees to share his bounty mouth to mouth

glassy-eyed, Sherlock bites

dragging a tender lip between his teeth

mingled cells on his tongue: Sherlock and John

he smiles, victorious

only his microscope could tell where one ends and the other begins now

**Author's Note:**

> As always, inspired by one of kriskenshin's naughty prompts, in this case, "hot cocks and biting": http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/76282407354/write-me-an-ask-porn-johnlock-hot-cocks-and#notes


End file.
